


One Last Thing To Think About

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Give Me The Worst Of You [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "I'm leaving with my girlfriend tomorrow and I won't even think of you."Troy laughs, his hands slipping to Nick's ass and pulling him flush against him. "I don't believe you," he says, squeezing Nick's ass.
Relationships: Minor Nick Clark/Luciana Galvez, Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: Give Me The Worst Of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688803
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	One Last Thing To Think About

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I missed in editing!

Nick moans loudly as Luciana rides him on the floor of the small house he's been rebuilding with Jeremiah. She leans over him to steal a kiss, and he keeps her there, savoring the taste of her. 

She feels so good clenching around him, and he knows he won't last much longer. She finally breaks the kiss, sitting up straighter to swirl her hips into his, one hand moving to play with her clit. 

Nick groans, cutting it off by biting his lip. He really loved watching her do that. The other night with Troy pops into his head, how he'd been just as captivated watching Nick stretch himself open. 

_"There's nothing sweet about what I'm fixin' to do to you."_

Nick cums so hard he doesn't even make a sound, and Luciana rides him through it, coming only a few moments later, clenching hot and tight around him. He can hardly breathe, too overwhelmed by sensation. 

When he comes down he feels Luciana kissing at his neck where she'd left a hickey earlier. He rubs her lower back and kisses her forehead. 

She lifts her head and smiles down at him. "There you are," she says, sounding both amused and a little smug. 

He shoves down the guilt for thinking about someone else while having sex with her and forces a smile. "Sorry, you're just really good at that."

"Hm." Luciana kisses him and they makeout lazily for a while before getting up for the day. He gets to work on the house while Luciana goes to shower, having missed breakfast because of their morning antics. Nick blocks Troy from his mind entirely, hoping he could get through his last day without seeing or thinking about him at all. 

Of course, he isn't quite that lucky. 

At lunch he feels a hand sweep through his hair. He looks up from his tray and sees Troy walking to join the militia. He fidgets. 

Troy had been purposely brushing against him, or taking any excuse to touch him the past few days. It was starting to get to him, stirring up the memories of what they'd done together when he was doing his best to ignore them. 

But it was near impossible when Troy came up behind him to adjust his stance at the shooting range, his hands twisting Nick's hips, or when he cleaned infected blood off his face unprompted, looking as if he wanted to kiss him, or when he put his arm on the seat behind Nick and his thumb rubbed circles into the base of his skull.

"You okay?" 

Nick looks to Luciana, aware his mother and sister are looking at him now too. "Yeah. Fine."

Except he isn't. 

Not when he can feel Troy's eyes on him the rest of lunch. As soon as he's done eating he excuses himself from the table and stalks towards Troy, nodding at him subtly to follow as he passes. 

He goes to his family's cabin, and Troy appears roughly two minutes later. He shoves Troy against the wall. "Quit playing games with me."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Clark." 

"All the touching and brushing up against me - _especially_ when Luciana's around."

"I'm just a handsy guy," Troy says with a shrug and a shit eating grin. 

Nick huffs. "I can't wait to get the hell away from you."

Troy tugs him closer by his belt loops, grinding their hips together. "I think you're lying. I think you want to get very, very _close_ to me. "

Nick's cock beings to stir."I'm leaving with my girlfriend tomorrow and I won't even _think_ of you."

Troy laughs, his hands slipping to Nick's ass and pulling him flush against him. "I don't believe you," he says, squeezing Nick's ass. 

"It doesn't matter what you believe."

Troy leans forward, mouth hovering inches from Nick's. "How about what I _think_? Because I _will_ think of you when you're gone. I'll think of your mouth sucking me dry, your fingers stretching you open for my dick...the way you felt in my hand, how you let me fuck you against a tree even though we could've been caught and you scratched up your hands and arms on the bark...I'll think of everything we did and I'll rub myself raw with your name on my lips for years to come, Nicky."

Nick hates him and the effect his words have. He pulls Troy forward by the throat and kisses him roughly, grinding into him. They both moan against each other, losing themselves for a moment as they press and roll together.

Nick pulls away first, squeezing Troy's throat and holding him back. "Meet me at the house tonight after everyone's gone to sleep so I can give you one last thing to think about."

Troy grins and surges forward to kiss him one more time, and Nick lets him. Troy pushes him away abruptly and slips out the cabin door. 

Nick hates that it makes him smile. 

He's on edge the rest of the day, throwing himself into repairing the house, and using it as an excuse to keep his distance from everyone. Alicia brings him dinner, and after he goes back to the cabin to shower. 

He asks Luciana to sleep on the top bunk that night, claiming he wants more space, and all she does is kiss his cheek and pull herself up. It's almost enough to convince him not to meet Troy. 

_Almost._

He waits half an hour after everyone's gone to sleep, then slips away. 

There's a light in the house, and when he walks in he finds Troy reading atop a bundle of blankets next to a lantern, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube at his feet. 

Nick wants to roll his eyes, thinking to Troy this was probably the _epitome_ of romance, but he refrains. "What are you reading?" He asks instead. 

"Nothing interesting," Troy says, shutting the book. 

Nick walks until he stands over Troy, caging his hips between his legs. 

Troy sets the book aside. "I brought strawberries if you're hungry." He gestures behind him and Nick sees a small container. 

"I'm full." He says, patting his stomach. 

Troy smirks. "Not yet."

Nick _does_ roll his eyes then. He sinks to his knees, straddling Troy's waist and sitting on his dick. "You've got some nerve touching me in front of your militia like that. What if they'd caught on? I can't imagine they'd be okay knowing their fearless leader liked sticking his dick in another man's ass."

"No, they _wouldn't_ , but they know better than to run their mouths," Troy says, hands settling on Nick's hips. 

Nick grinds into him. "Speaking of mouths, why don't you use yours to suck me off?"

Troy grins."Take off your pants and I'd be happy to."

Nick leans forward, planting his hands on either side of Troy's head, staring down at him. He feels Troy's hands move up to his waist, thumbs stroking his sides through his tank top. He kisses him slowly, deeply, and forces Troy to keep it that way.

Desire flares low in his belly, but he doesn't pull away until his cock is hard and leaking. He sits up and pulls down his shorts, lifting himself up to pull them off completely. He locks eyes with Troy and drops them dramatically on the floor, then rolls onto his back next to him on the blankets. 

Troy takes the hint and quickly moves in between his legs, mouth hovering over his cock, calloused fingers massaging his right thigh. "I've been thinking about this all week."

Nick twitches impatiently. "By the way you kept touching the back of my neck I assumed you were thinking about me going down on you again."

"I was but also how I'd return the favor," Troy says, looking up at him through his long lashes, and Nick's struck by just how attractive he really is. 

"Show me."

Troy grins, and his hand slides up Nick's thigh to loosely grip his cock. He kisses the tip, making it twitch before he wraps his mouth around it sinking down quickly to take all he can. 

Nick groans, eyes fluttering closed. He reaches down blindly to bury his hand in Troy's curls. 

Troy sucks hard, making him squirm, then pulls almost all the way off. His mouth becomes a consistent warmth around Nick's cock as he bobs up and down. And because he was such a _handsy guy_ he held Nick's hips down, thumbs stroking his skin in an inconsistent pattern. 

He wants to jerk up and force Troy to take him deeper, to shove him down with his hand and make him take his cock, but there's something intoxicating about being held down _and_ being allowed to have a grip in Troy’s hair that makes him refrain. Instead, he curls his hand tighter in Troy’s hair and squirms as he feels Troy’s tongue swirl and tease his shaft.   
  
Arousal heats his skin, and quickens both his breath and his heartbeat, but it isn't until Troy forces his hips up and he feels his nose pressed against his abdomen that it becomes pointed, all consuming. He gasps in surprise, all the air in his body escaping at the sound. 

Troy was deepthroating him, swallowing around his cock like it was nothing. Nick lifts his head to watch and groans as he watches Troy slowly pull off, his lips a firm seal around him. His lips catch at the tip, and then Troy sinks down all the way again. He sucks and sucks until Nick's eyes roll into the back of his head and he comes down Troy’s throat. 

Troy’s fingers squeeze his hips harshly as he forces Nick to stay in place, and Nick almost can't take the restraining nature of it. 

"Please, please," he begs, pulling Troy’s hair. But Troy doesn't let him move, just continues to swallow around him, only stopping when Nick lets out a whimper as he becomes oversensitive. He pulls off Nick, spit and cum wetting his swollen lips. "Come here," Nick murmurs weakly. 

Troy crawls up his body, forcing Nick to spread his legs to accommodate him, and letting him feel the bulge in his pants. He touches Troy’s lips, cleaning them with short strokes of his thumb before he kisses them, almost affectionately. His hands trail down Troy’s body and he tugs on the bottom of Troy’s shirt until he pulls away briefly to take it off. 

After Nick's come down, he pushes Troy away gently so he can take off his shirt, needing more air to cool his heated skin. 

Troy grins down at him when settles. "That's what I've been thinking of doing to you all week."

"Maybe if you'd told me I would've let you."

Troy hums, his eyes darting over Nick's bare torso and landing on something. He reaches forward, trailing his fingers over the hickey Luciana had left him that morning. "It's cute that she thinks you're hers."

"I am hers."

Troy digs his thumb into it harshly. "Then why are you here about to get _fucked_ by _me?"_

Nick grabs his wrist, squeezing tightly. "I can still change my mind."

Troy grins. "Can you?" He asks cockily. 

Nick makes to leave and Troy rolls them over quickly so he's on top, pinning Nick's wrists above his head. Nick expects him to grind into him, or even kiss him, but instead he reaches above him, takes a strawberry from the container, and stands up. 

"Go," he says. "Since, you know, you're _Luciana's_ after all." 

Nick sits up, staring at him. 

"Go," He repeats. "Now. Go."

Nick stays put, unsure what to say. 

"Go," Troy urges again, gesturing to the missing section of the wall. "Or _stay_ and accept that you're _mine_ now too."

Nick stands up at that. He could go back to the cabin right now, sleep the night through, and leave in the morning, or he could stay and get exactly what he came here for. His head screams for him to leave, but his own self-destructive nature calls for him stay and take what he wanted one last time, and what he wanted, desperately, was Troy. 

Nick crowds into Troy's space, lingering until he kisses him roughly, burying his hand into Troy’s thick curls to pull him forward. Troy’s hands settle on his waist and pull him flush against the bulge in his fatigues. 

_"Say it_ ," Troy orders. "Say you're mine too."

"I'm yours too," Nick whispers, slipping his hand into Troy's pants and pulling on his cock in an upward stroke. "I'm yours too so _please_...take care of me."

The words seem to trigger something in Troy because the next thing Nick knows he's being lifted, and his arms and legs wrap around Troy automatically. Arousal surges through him at the display of strength, and the gentle way Troy lays him on the blanket. 

Troy kisses him, grinding into him briefly before he makes quick work of his pants. He grabs a condom and Nick grabs the lube, slicking him up once he's put the condom on.

Troy thrusts into him roughly, but doesn't move, and Nick's grateful because the lack of prep makes it hard to breathe. Troy kisses at his neck, one hand running along Nick's body, stopping briefly to massage his skin at points - his stomach, his hip, his thigh, his balls. 

Nick thinks it's this unexpected tenderness, this tactile need of Troy’s that he'll miss instead of the sex or even Troy himself. He's never been touched like the other person was trying to memorize every inch of him or took pleasure in just simply stroking his skin and he found he was addicted to it. 

Nick splays his hands across Troy's back, and pulls him flush against his body. He feels Troy nip at his neck, his hand sliding up to take Nick's cock in his hand. Nick runs his hands down Troy’s back, exploring every curve and dip of his body, feeling Troy shudder and press into his touch.

Nick hums in pleasure as Troy strokes him lazily, slipping his hands down to squeeze and massage Troy’s ass. Troy bites his shoulder harshly, then soothes it with his tongue, and Nick groans at the conflicting sensations. They linger in a warm haze of touching, exploring, and pressing together until their sweat starts to stick them together. 

Nick slides his hands up to Troy’s hips and urges him to move. 

Troy finally lifts his head, eyes dark and piercing with desire. He kisses Nick as he starts moving, just a slow rocking of his hips, stretching Nick with his cock. It feels oddly intimate, as if Troy actually cared about not hurting him, and Nick doesn't know what to think. 

"Feel good?" Troy murmurs after a moment. 

"Yeah," Nick answers. "But you don't have to be so gentle."

"You told me to take care of you, right?"

"Well, yeah but - "

"This isn't just some quick fuck, not tonight. I know I'm big, and as good as you feel like this, I want you to enjoy what happens next and you can't if I don't go easy at first." Troy says, pulling back to look Nick in the eyes. 

He looks so sincere, and Nick feels something in his chest loosen. He nods, and strokes Troy’s sides. "Kiss me," he says in an almost whisper. 

Troy's lips twitch into a smile, then he kisses him softly, and maybe Nick melts just a little. Troy builds to a steady pace, the pain of not being prepped ebbing as he does, and then he plants one hand just above Nick's shoulder, steadily thrusting his hips faster, and faster. 

Nick digs his nails into Troy’s back, trying to lock himself in place, but feeling the blankets shift and bunch under him. He wraps his legs around Troy’s waist, trying to drive him deeper with the balls of his feet, but throwing him off his rhythm instead. His feet drop back to the floor and he settles for trying to meet Troy’s thrust with a roll of his hips. 

Troy groans in appreciation, and snaps his hips harder into him. Nick moans lowly, and they settle into this pace until it just isn't enough anymore. 

Troy sits up suddenly, lifting Nick's left leg to rest it on his shoulder, before leaning over him again, forcing a new angle - a better angle that makes him see stars as Troy moves again. He clutches at Troy’s back, and shuts his eyes, unable to quiet the moans that escape him, too lost in pleasure to care if he was being embarrassingly loud. 

" _Fuck._ You feel amazing." Troy groans. 

Nick chuckles breathlessly, opening his eyes to look up at Troy who's staring down at where they're joined. He reaches down and starts jacking himself off, Troy's gaze snapping up to watch him. He smirks when Troy bites his lip, but it quickly slips away as Troy gyrates his hips. 

He strokes himself faster, twisting at the end of each stroke so his thumb rubs against the slit. He hums in pleasure. "Harder," He urges Troy.

Troy obliges, holding onto him tighter, and slowing his movements. His strokes deepen, and tease at Nick's prostate, harsh little noises escaping him as he propels them towards their release. Its hard, and hot, and Nick doesn't last long, coming in warm spurts on his hand and stomach. 

Troy stills after half a dozen more thrusts and pulls out, quickly stripping off the condom before taking himself in his hand and jerking roughly. Nick watches him through half-lidded eyes, watches as his eyes close and his mouth goes slack, and he cums in thick lines all over Nick's stomach and chest with a drawn out groan. 

Nick takes a look at himself when Troy’s done, and knows he'll definitely have to shower tonight. He glances up at Troy who's now opened his eyes to stare down at his handiwork. 

"Beautiful," he comments breathlessly. 

Nick snorts. He hooks his leg behind Troy and forces him to hover over him. 

Troy kisses him filthily after he catches himself, hands planted on either side of Nick's head. He pulls away after a moment and looks down at Nick. "That was one _hell_ of a last memory, Nicky." 

Nick almost smiles, but feels it would be out of place considering what came next. Instead he runs his fingers over where Troy bit his shoulder, a dull pain by now. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Troy leans in close, smiling like the cat who caught the canary. "Afraid your little girlfriend will see it?" He asks, then, lips gently brushing against Nick's, "Tell me, do you think of me when you fuck Luciana? Do you picture me under you, begging for your cock?" 

Nick gasps as Troy grabs and squeezes his spent dick. 

"For you to give it to me faster, _harder_ until I cum screaming your name?"

Nick shudders.

"Do you wonder if my ass is as tight as her pussy? If I'd feel as good wrapped around you as she does? What it would be like to have _me_ wringing your orgasm out of you? Or...do you fuck her how you want _me_ to fuck you?" 

Nick kisses him to avoid answering, and he feels the smirk against his lips. 

"You said you wanted to stay for your mother."

Nick nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Luciana's voice. His eyes snap open and to his right where he sees her standing just a few feet away, eyes shiny with tears, but lit with rage. 

She gestures between him and Troy. "But I guess you just wanted more time to _fuck_ the man who shot me!" She shouts, voice cracking.

"Luci, I...It's not..." 

Troy gets off of him quickly, and the sight of Nick spread obscenely with Troy's cum painting his skin must be too much for her because her face crumples and she rushes out of the building. 

"Luci!" Nick shouts, scrambling to his feet. He frantically pulls on his underwear, and chases after her. He falls a few times, but he manages to catch her outside of his family's cabin. 

She pulls out of his grasp and rounds on him. "How could you?! And with _Troy_ of all people?"

"I did it for us."

Luciana scowls and he's quick to continue, "We're leaving tomorrow and I didn't want us leaving empty handed so I went to Troy and he said he'd give me anything I wanted if I had sex with him."

" _Bullshit._ We had plenty to survive on until we reached the city. You didn't _have_ to fuck Troy, you _wanted_ to!"

"Luci - "

"No!" She exclaims. " _No._ Do you think I haven't noticed the way he's been touching you all week, or the way your eyes linger on him? I'm not stupid, Nick, and if you were truly sorry about what you did you wouldn't lie to my face. I mean if you don't love me, or want to be with me, _fine_ , but at least have the _decency_ to tell me."

"But I do want to be with you! Why else would I be leaving my family behind?"

Luciana scoffs, crossing her arms. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. _Alone_."

Nick takes a step towards her, and she holds up her hand to stop him from getting closer. "I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but please don't throw away what we have."

"You already did the second you let _him_ touch you," Luciana spits, her eyes darting behind him. 

He turns and finds Troy walking up with the rest of his clothes. 

"Actually, _he_ touched _me_ first," Troy corrects smugly. "He's got quite the mouth, doesn't he?"

Nick glares, anger and guilt swirling and fusing together in his chest. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Why should he?" Luciana questions, drawing his attention again. "At least this insane piece of shit is being honest with me. You were trying to act like tonight was the first time, but it wasn't was it?"

Nick's face heats and he can't quite look at her as he shakes his head. 

"And it wasn't for supplies either, was it?"

"Not this time." Troy answers for him. "He earned those a couple of days ago."

Luciana huffs. "So tonight was what? A _goodbye_? One last hit before we left?"

Nick doesn't answer, tears welling in his eyes, but he doesn't need to. 

"Well _fuck you_ , Nick! Have fun with your little psychopath!" Luciana storms off into the cabin. 

Nick closes his eyes as his tears start to fall. He fucked everything up. 

He feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. "You can stay with me tonight."

Nick snaps. He snatches his clothes out of Troy's hand, spits, "Fuck you," and storms off back to the house. He kicks over the lantern Troy was thoughtful enough to turn off, shattering it and spraying glass everywhere. He plops down on the edges of the blankets away from the glass, burying his face in his hands. 

His face is hot and wet with tears. After a while he grabs the strawberries that had been left behind and eats them, wishing he had just stayed away from Troy Fucking Otto in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be a while, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
